ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Hekireki
Hekireki, performed by Last Alliance, was the fourth opening in the series and was the first and last opening for Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger. It began on episode 1 (77 in series) and ended on episode 26 (104 in series). It was followed by Yakan Hikō in the third season. Lyrics Kanji クリーンアイズに映る変化のない路傍の上 走り抜けるマッハ50の夢 つむじ風が手首に絡みつき 昨日の僕から食らった傷に誓う 青い空は灰色に包まれ 待ちわびたこの風が肩なでる 両の手に握り続けて来た 「青天の霹靂」というニヒルな希望 走り続ける足を止め 打ち続ける拳をひらいた 手のひらに刻んだ 今日にたどり着くための一歩 明日は明日の風が吹くさと 黄昏空で涙こらえて やがて大人になる僕らへ 青天のHEKIREKI 敵は誰で味方は誰なんだ? 案ずるよりも生むが簡単だ だから僕は走り、また拳を打ち 心にやどる'孤独'を追い払う 今まですっと負け続けて だけど僕は僕に賭け続けて 消えないイメージはラッキー7 昨日の僕と競り合ったクロスカウンター 憧れ続けてた だから道はまだ続く こじあけた手のひらに 刻まれた「天変地異」きっと 不意打ちの雨が この物語を閉ざしたとしても いずれ地を固めて 僕らの歩く道となる 嵐は去り　雲の切れ間に 新たな光が　また注ぐだろう そのとき僕は僕に出逢えるかな 明日は明日の風が吹くさと 黄昏空で涙こらえて やがて大人になる僕らへ 青天のHEKIREKI Rōmaji Kuriin aizu ni utsuru henka no nai robou no ue Hashirinukeru mahha gojuu no yume Tsumujikaze ga tekubi ni karamitsuki Kinou no boku kara kuratta kizu ni chikau Aoi sora wa haiiro ni tsutsumare Machiwabita kono kaze ga kata naderu ryou no te ni nigiritsuzuketekita "seiten no hekireki" to iu nihiru na kibou hashiritsuzukeru ashi o tome uchitsuzukeru kobushi o hiraita te no hira ni kizanda kyou ni tadoritsuku tame no ippo asu wa asu no kaze ga fuku sa to tasogare sora de namida koraete yagate otona ni naru bokura e seiten no HEKIREKI teki wa dare de mikata wa dare nanda? anzuru yori mo umu ga kantan da dakara boku wa hashiri, mata kobushi o uchi kokoro ni yadoru "kodoku" o oiharau ima made zutto maketsuzukete dakedo boku wa boku ni kaketsuzukete kienai imeeji wa rakkii sebun kinou no boku to seriata kurosu kauntaa akogaretsuzuketeta dakara michi wa mada tsuzuku kojiaketa te no hira ni kizamareta "tenpenchii" kitto fuiuchi no ame ga kono monogatari o tozashita to shite mo izure chi o katamete bokura no aruku michi to naru arashi wa sari kumo no kirema ni arata na hikari ga mata sosogu darou sono toki boku wa boku ni deaeru ka na asu wa asu no kaze ga fuku sa to tasogare sora de namida koraete yagate otona ni naru bokura e seiten no HEKIREKI English There's no change reflected in my clear eyes along the roadside Running through Mach-50 dreams A whirlwind has coiled along wrists Making a vow to the wounds I got from my past-self. The blue sky is wrapped in grey I've waited impatiently as the wind caresses my shoulders I've continued to hold on with both hands To a Nihilistic hope called "Thunderclap." I keep running-I stop. I keep hitting away-I open my fists Engraved in my palms is each step that let me arrive to today Tomorrow is enduring the tears of the twilight sky with its own wind blowing To when we, before long, became adults "Thunderclap." Who are my enemies and who are allies with others It's easier than being afraid So I run, striking my fists out again Driving away the "loneliness" lodged in my heart. Until now I quickly continue to lose But I keep betting on myself My permanent image is a lucky 7 A competitive cross-counter with my past self I've continued to long But this path is still going on Surely "freak of nature" is engraved On the palms of my wrenched-open hands. If the rain's surprise attack Had to put and end to this story Someday it would harden the earth. And would become the path we walk upon The storm passes, there's a break in the clouds New light pours out again At that moment, I can likely meet myself face-to-face. Tomorrow is enduring the tears of the twilight sky with its own wind blowing To when we, before long, became adults "Thunderclap." Characters In order of appearance: * Makunouchi Ippo * Miyata Ichirō * Takamura Mamoru * Kimura Tatsuya * Aoki Masaru * Kamogawa Genji * Bryan Hawk * Sendō Takeshi * Mashiba Ryō * Date Eiji Category:Anime Category:Hajime no Ippo Openings Category:Songs